clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Academy
The Penguin Academy is a school in The Kingdom of Happyface141. Notable Students * Explorer 767 (graduated) * G (graduated) * Fred 676 (graduated) * Barkjon * 24Keyser (left when brother was expelled) * Icmer In Nyc (graduated) * F (graduated) * Aunt Arctic (graduated) * Ford Car * Keyser5 (EXPELLED) * Ctp Louis * Deco539 * Sanity Penguin (EXPELLED) * Rookie(graduated) * Dooley * Mary (graduated) * Perry * Hobo Penguin * Herbert (EXPELLED) * Mary P. Bear (EXPELLED) * Dane Auza (graduated) Background Happyface141 founded the school in 2008. He created the academy to help the hobos in the area. During the Melter War the school was destroyed. All the students rebuilt it. Subjects During the Explorer/Happyface Webmaster Era, the school was rebuilt into many classrooms. Math Teacher: Fred 676 Math is the hardest subject there. You can do addition, and the other basic math skills. Harder math skills are fractions and order of operations. The hardest is algebra and trigonometry (only G, F, and Fred 676 have been taught this skill). To pass, you must pass a written test. Science (specifically biology) Teacher: Explorer 767 To see the other type of science your looking for, see Physics You learn about humans and other weird speicies. In the corner of the room there is a human is a cage. The human's name is John Nickols. Most of the curriculum is devoted to body systems, and there is a caged brown puffle that shrinks the students on command, allowing them to explore John's body systems. To pass, you must go on an adventure and save a eukaryotic cell from death by re-oranizing its systems and organelles. Swimming Teacher: Robot 3 Penguins can learn to swim here. There are many techniques, like freestyle, backstroke, and patchstroke. Social Studies Teacher:Robot 4 You get to learn about history and the immoble arts. There is a super accurate 3d model of the USA with everything from the small cracks in the tallest mountain peaks, to the smallest windows in the towering skyscrapers in South Pole City. To pass, you must pass a written test. Language Arts Teacher:Robot 5 This class includes spelling, grammar, and handwriting. This is how Aunt Arctic got so famous, by taking this class. To pass, you must pass a written test. Boardriding Teacher:Barkjon This class, taught by an actual student at the school, is mainly about how to do and the history of skateboarding, surfboarding, and snowboarding. To pass, you must design and successfully ride your own board. Farming and Fishing Teacher:Farmer Pentoe The class, Farming and Fishing, teaches you how to make a living off the land in the South Pole. To pass, you must correctly plow the soil and prepare fishing bait. Carpentry Teacher: Robot 7 This class teaches you how to create many things from wood. It works closely with the Sailing class to help create boats. To pass, you must build a small model boat out of wood. Sailing Teacher:Triskelle King Triskelle thinks sailing is important to learn and he takes time to teach it himself.Sailing class helps many to become famous sailors like Rockhopper. It also teaches you how to prepare a boat and help make one. To pass, you must take the boat you made in Carpentry and then sail it down the Whirlpool River sucessfully. Mining Teachers: Miners from the Penguin Miners Co. Mining helps you to learn how to go deep within many caves and mines. If you want to graduate from this class, you must find gold and create a batch of true (no counterfeits, plz!) Club Penguin coins. Music Teacher: Barkjon The music class teaches you how to play an instrument of your choice. To graduate you must start a band with other classmates. Explorer 767 graduated very easily, due to the fact he played in the Furry Flats. Physics (not to be confused with Psychology) Teacher: Robot 8 This class is closely related to the Math Class, but is way more advanced. You must get all A+s in Math to pass on to this class. Here you will learn about velocity, speed, mass, weight, volume, and all the other stuff that we will go over on Wednesday. Inhabitants *Penguins *Human named John Nickols. *Brown puffle See also *Penguin State University Category:Rooms